The present invention relates to agricultural machines and, more particularly, it relates to machines for transplanting seedlings from coiled cassettes.
This invention can be used for the purposes of transplanting seedlings of the various crops whose root system is embedded in a lump of nutritious substrate. The present invention can be used most advantageously for transplanting seedlings grown directly in coiled cassettes. The invention can be also used for transplanting sugar beet, potato, onion and other crops let to germinate in the cassette.